The huntress and her prey
by lissomelithe
Summary: YURI. Chikane Himemiya is a Vampire hunter who has attended an all girls school for 200 years, doing what Vampire hunters do best. One of these vampires happen to be our beloved uke. Will Chikane spare her? Or will Himeko's blood dirty her hands? LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**THE HUNTRESS AND HER PREY.**

Summary: Chikane Himemiya, an immortal vampire huntress attending a boarding school that somehow harbours vampires capable of wiping out the human race if left alone. Chikane and her partner Girochi have taken well care of these creatures for the past 200 or so years, covering up the disappearances of students and teachers alike. One of these vampires happens to be a newborn called Himeko Kurusugawa.

_The silver luminescence of the moon reflected off of the crimson filth that tainted the once white walls._

"_You sure like to leave a mess, don't you scum?" Chikane spoke, driving the wooden stake she clasped in her hands into the vampires quivering body, hissing and effervescent before finally suspending itself to a fine dust._

"_So how do ya reckon we're gonna clean all this crap up?" Girochi leant his back against what seemed to be a clean area of the grimy wall as he scratched his neck._

_The raven haired huntress let her hair fall free from the hairpiece she used to tie back hair that would only get in her way. She took a silk cloth from her pocket and used it to clean the blood and other unwanted substances from the stake lay on the ground in a pile of dust._

"_Just wait for Nekoko to arrive. I don't especially feel like cleanup duty today." Chikane shot Girochi a glare that practically said 'object and I'll drive a stake through your heart too.'_

"_Not that she does a very good job of the cleanup. Ne, wasn't this one here your classmate?" The burly man shoved the lifeless corpse lying on the ground with his boot. "You gotta feel some sort of remorse for a kid who's just gotten their jugular ripped from their throat, let alone someone you probably knew and all."_

"_This is an old, old school." Chikane slung a bag over one shoulder and gracefully fixed her posture. "One comes across many people. Eventually, even unnecessarily trying to remember someone's name becomes useless and somewhat tedious."_

"_You're a cold-hearted bitch, you know that?" Girochi smirked and threw his hands behind his head before following Chikane out the door._

"_It's a wonder how I haven't ripped out your jugular vein myself."_

Last night was just another night of patrol for Chikane and Girochi. They both were hunter and huntress of the vampire variety.

Chikane Himemiya grew up as a noble and was granted the power of immortality at the age of seventeen after tedious training with an orphan named Girochi who she picked up on the street when he swore that he would train to become a vampire hunter with her to make enough money to support him and his sister Miyako after their church was destroyed along with their parents.

Soon after they swore an oath to the god Kusanagi, they were sent to Earth to investigate a matter of a sudden rise of vampire sightings by other immortals known as aliens to the human world.

For the past 200 years, Chikane has attended Mahoroba academy with different aliases while Girochi stayed at their estate assisting with weaponry and preparing for night patrols of the school.

"Again." Chikane threw her legs out from underneath the blankets, exhausted from last night's patrol. She managed to conjure up a temporary body for the girl who died last night, scheduled to 'accidentally' die by fire.

Temporary bodies never really lasted long, you had to get rid of them before a certain amount of time or they just turn to suppuration. And of course, _that_ wouldn't look suspicious to anyone that said temporary body would happen to be around at the time.

You couldn't ever leave a victim alone, even if they had survived the attack, or was completely mauled. They will always come back as newborn vampires to spread their virus amongst other students. So far, all newborns have been dealt with and destroyed; the virus has not yet left the school.

Yes, it's a terrible thing to do, scheduling the death of the deceased's temporary body but the student body or any other mortal, in fact can't know about the presence of vampires and vampire hunters. Not only the fact that everything will go to ruin, there's also the matter of the fear of vampires that envelops the human race.

What a pitiful race it is.

Chikane always wondered why the human race was so precious to the gods. It was kind of sickening how they didn't favour a race that actually didn't destroy planet Earth in its evolution. Why not just let them die out and maybe the planet wouldn't be in such turmoil. Even after two long centuries, smelling the air sickened Chikane to the core.

"Wakey wakey sunshine!" Girochi had found his way into Chikane's room with one hand scratching his backside and the other hand held a half empty bottle of sake.

"You're up early. What are you doing drinking so early in the morning? Couldn't keep those hideous lips off a bottle that contains some form of alcohol, couldn't you?" Chikane sneered in the general direction of Girochi as he found the nerve to flip her off.

"Sunshine's looking pretty gloomy today, what's wrong? Panties in a knot? Even wearing any today?"

Surprisingly, these two were always like this and still managed to get along. Hardly was there ever a real fight. Only meaningless insults thrown back and forth between the two partners. Never was one taking the other seriously.

"Did you and Nekoko get the temp to her dorm without any trouble?"

"Sure did." Girochi spoke as he took a swig from his bottle. "Her friends were apparently worrying so I just told 'em that I took the little lady out on a little date."

"And?"

"They squealed. Just like little pigs. Man, I hate human girls. They get excited over fucking everything."

Chikane sighed and shooed Girochi out of the room, telling him that she needed to get ready for school.

Once he was away, Chikane got to work on taking a shower like she did every other day.

The pair lived off of campus like quite a few students did. A manor was prepared for them both, complete with a training arena, armoury, and rooms for the employees that shared the estate. Last year, some students were lead to believe that the manor was haunted and ended up breaking in as a little dare, only to find a homeless looking man, namely Girochi, taking a catnap on the couch.

At first, they all panicked for they all thought that he was s ghost, out to kill them most likely. And he would have if they made any more noise. It was then that they saw Chikane herself coming to see if Girochi had stepped on Nekoko's tail or something.

Now, before we get to the part about the grovelling and apologising, you must know that each alias of Chikane has been well respected in the academy. She always gets the best grades, is beautiful, and most notably, refuses to court the richest, and even the most attractive people. Whether it be a blunt hatred or disinterest of the human race or a will to just focus on the task set for her is unknown. For some reason, it has gained her a lot of respect, especially in this era, where dating appears to be a necessary thing for high school girls.

Anyway, almost instantly after seeing Chikane the girls went wild before grovelling for forgiveness in her presence. Although, the normally icy woman had built up a tolerance- even if it was small- for those girls.

"I'll let you off this time, only because your little friend in the back is kind of cute. Say, if you leave her here for a while then I'll forget all about it." Those were the exact words that she said. Yes, even respectable, proper, immortal beings have their needs. And Girochi or Nekoko definitely were not enough to fulfil them.

**-o-o-o-**

**Chikane's POV**

When I arrived at the school gate, the children flocked me. Greetings were spoken, whether they were meaningful or not.

I wonder what draws those girls to me. Do any of them not know the bloody filth that stains my hands? I bet they would all hate me if they knew that I've been helping to dispose of their friends as they know them. I don't know why this is a comforting thought, but a small smile just happens to find its way across my face with the mere notion of it.

Perhaps it is because they are all insignificant to me. Tch. Being hated by insignificant mortals. Perhaps they will live to seventy or so when I get to see the whole world across countless periods of time. They haven't experienced the true power of time itself. They have only unknowingly been the catalyst for the world's demise.

They are pitiful. They don't deserve to be pampered by the gods so much. They are not worthy of the planet they manifested upon. I feel a little ashamed to be practically worshipped by them.

"Kaon! Kaon! How was your night?"

"Ne, Kaon... Can you meet me in the gym after lunch?"

I feign kindness to these brats. Maybe next time I'll just treat them how they deserve to be treated

Right now, I'm known as Kaon to all of those humans. Obviously, I have a different name and appearance each time I attend this school so no teachers catch on that I'm the same person as I was the last time I attended.

While the teachers are smart, and believe me- it's a change from all of the normal crap I have to deal with, they haven't managed to catch on. I don't usually see them outside of class that much so that's good I suppose. It would be a lot easier for me if nobody drew so much attention towards me, though.

-O-O-O-

Great. Right after a tiring night of killing a vampire, I sense yet another lust for blood, in the same classroom as me. It was hard to figure out where it was coming from over all of the noise. Concentration was out, I'll just have to try and pick out the vampire using my eyes.

There were a few girls that were fidgeting quite a bit. The vibes that I was getting weren't so bad that there was definitely more than one vampire so I was convinced it had to be with one of those girls.

One looked like she was struggling with her work. Score.

"Excuse me miss..." I said, waiting for her to finish the sentence for me.

"I-Izumi. My name is Izumi." Even with those menacing looking eyes of hers, she still stuttered with her words. This one had to be it.

"You look like you're struggling with that. Would you like some help?" I let a kind smile spread across my face. Whether it is the fact that I was going to splatter her blood over the walls tonight or that I was trying to lure her in didn't matter. That smile had already gotten her.

"N- No, Kaon it's oka-"

"Here." I took away her pen and started explaining the basic rules of physics. I noticed her school badge was uneven on her shirt. What a perfect opening to 'accidentally' prick my finger on her badge as I adjusted it.

"A- ow..." I faked pain as I saw the pin had drawn blood. It didn't really spark an interest that screamed _I vant to suck your vlood_ from this Izumi girl but I felt the vibes grow stronger from somewhere else in the room although the only person I could see that was vaguely interested was the quiet Himeko Kurusugawa. But...

Himeko would fling herself onto the nearest electric fence if she thought she was any danger to even a fly.

How did I manage to remember her name? I found her vaguely interesting ever since the day that she transferred. Keeping a close eye on her, I knew she would be helpless against anything that tried to attack her. Although, if she _is _infected, she may be able to tell me where the vampires are coming from. There's no harm in trying.

"So, do you understand now?" Izumi nodded her head and went back to doing her work.

Here is a reason why I do not like this school. Students are free to roam around the classroom as long as the teacher has finished explaining everything. Whether it be helping a student out or just socialising, there's no rule that states that it's forbidden. Sometimes good things come out of it, sometimes bad. More bad than good from what I have observed. Discipline is a moral not firmly applied to any student properly at this school and letting children run amok is definitely a perfect example of that.

Once upon a time, students were firmly disciplined. I do not imply that I believed in methods of punishment such as the strap but students certainly respected their elders more.

I left Izumi's desk and made my way to Himeko whose cheeks almost instantly started colouring themselves a deep shade of crimson. Knowing that I was coming to visit her desk, she naively tucked a long blonde tuft of her behind her ear and kept her eyes glued to her work.

"Himeko?" I leant over her so that my lips scarcely touched her bare ear. I could tell that she was embarrassed for with every breath I let out, her whole body contracted in a way that screamed _I'm aroused by this! Please stop!_

Well that's what I thought anyway because it seemed she tended to make it painfully obvious. Although, I myself must admit I felt a little flustered being this close to Himeko. She had a certain allure about her, I've noticed this for quite a while now and have been wanting to get as close as this to her. But I never really worked up the nerve for some reason. Believe me; it's taking a lot of nerve to be this close- close enough to even slightly have my lips pressed against her ear.

"Y-yes?" She turned her head towards me so that our foreheads were almost touching. I'm glad nobody saw her frantically panic and pull away when she saw how close our faces had been.

At that moment, I felt uneasy vibes grow stronger and this time I knew they were coming from Himeko.

I didn't know her very well but I must say I was quite attracted to her. I never allowed it to grow _too_ strong.

Oh well.

It's a shame I have to kill her.

**Will you read and review pretty please? I stopped writing cause I wanna sleep. A lemon warning for the next chapter or chapter after. It was originally gonna be in this chapter but I'm drifting in and out of sleep right now. I hope the last part makes sense. Night Fanfiction~ Reviews please!**


	2. Fixed chapter 2

**10/09/2010: I took the chapter down as it seems I wasn't really thinking when I wrote it, then didn't bother to beta this tragedy. Silly me :) Anyway, it might still have some mistakes so be on the lookout. I'm not very good at reading stuff over. That's probably the reason I've never left a bad review, heh.**

**I apologise for the poorly written sex scene. It's probably my first **_**real **_**one.**

**Honulicious: **Oh how your review made me laugh my guts up. You never know, Chikane could be into kinky, kinky necrophilia! Or she's already into necrophilia seeing as Himeko being a vampire makes her... dead and all. But then there's the dead _corpse _stuff. I can think of plenty to do with stakes. ;) And yes, I have been lazy with the explaining, but instead of being lazy again I shall explain my wrongdoing in here _and_ in the story. Yes, Himeko was a victim and everything spreads through biting. So your normal, generic and quite unoriginal vampire. And Chikane does change in appearance etc as well.

**Annoying anonymous: **Trust me, you cannot even begin to comprehend my abhorrence towards vampire/werewolf crap.

**Tetsuki109: **Oh Chikane and her angstyness. You'd start to understand it by reading all the Kannazuki no Miko prequel/sequel/spinoffs/whatever the hell they're called. Her character is really deep but her angst still seems to annoy me something terrible. Gosh, I'm a horrible person :/ But I wanted to make her more... awesome? I think I failed at doing that though. I think I have made a monster!

**Chikane's POV**

So I asked Himeko to meet me in the gym at dusk

"Say, Himeko. There's something that I've wanted to tell you for a while, can you please meet me in the gym after the final bell?" I whispered into her ear before gently nipping it when class had ended. I think that Himeko will be an easy target. Although, this is the only time that killing someone has even gotten _close_ to tugging on my heartstrings. I suppose that I could have a little fun with her beforehand to soothe this itch.

When I told her, I could see that she couldn't contain her smile. She kept her head down trying to hide the blush spreading across her cheeks. "Y-yes Kaon!"

Too easy. I almost smirked myself at how vulnerable that blonde was. I think I'd enjoy killing her more than I thought I would. You could say I was into the susceptible type.

I licked my lips over once and headed back to my seat.

O-O-O-O-O

"What are ya preening yourself for, missy? Practisin' to become a model?" Girochi tried to mock me by ridiculously strutting like a model, only to stub his toe on a dressing table. "Fuck!"

What _am_ I even fixing my hair for? We all know that I already have Himeko wrapped around my little finger. "Shut the hell up Girochi." I snarled and tried to think of some sort of excuse for myself.

I questioningly twirled my long blue hair around my finger. With each time I changed, I still felt as if fragments of me were still embedded in my ever changing appearance. Over the years, I had maintained my dark hair colour, my sharp nose and pale skin. Although most notably, my eyes were always the same shade of azure. Whether they were big or small, cold or soft, they always stayed the same. I was always told that my eyes were my most defining feature. That's probably why Nekoko kept them all the time. Along with all of my other repetitive features.

"Damnit." Girochi sneered while still caressing his foot in sheer pain.

"You know. You brag about taking on gods or whatever crap you think is powerful, and yet you get beaten up by a mere dressing table. One crafted by mortals, no less." I couldn't help but laugh to myself.

"Well," he started "Only a powerful entity such as myself is capable of inflicting even a dent upon yours truly." He said while smirking and taking his thumb to his chest, seeming almost instantly better. I swear, if that idiot masturbated his ego any more, he would be hailed as Narcissus himself.

I almost laughed to myself at that thought, making sure my smile was hidden away from Girochi.

"Anyway, you seem kinda interested in that girl. You sure you just wanna go ahead and kill her? I don't think you've even had a serious relationship with anybody since what, AGES AGO?" Girochi threw himself down onto my bed, knowing he was going to get away with it by keeping me occupied by questions. I decided to let it slide because this seemed to be reasonable enough.

"Don't be silly," I started to neatly pack away my things. "You know I'm uninterested in humans. Why does this concern you, anyway?"

"Just wondering. It's not often that you'll get prettied up for _anything _nowadays."

The brute had a point. Which lead my thoughts back to _why_? Looking pretty on the job was never really my thing. Could it be possible that some of Girochi's self-absorption had rubbed off on me?

Perhaps, this pretty girl could have the honour of the last thing that she sees being my face. Yeah, that must be it.

"She's a decent girl. I think she should be privileged with seeing my true identity."

"Lies will not comfort you once the deed has been done." I could just hear Girochi say under his breath. I decided to ignore it as it was clear it was not for me to hear. And it would just be troubling and time consuming to press the matter further.

And...

I understood what he meant.

O-O-O-O-O

As always, I made myself late. Girochi was following behind me out of sight from anyone that would happen to pass by.

The sky began to turn to a beautiful inky colour, although when I turned around I could still see a fragment of the sun, its head peeking over the faraway horizon. The sky was brighter and the clouds were turned a palette of colours.

Its splendour struck me as a metaphor. As if I could still turn back into the light before the sun finally set. I felt a shiver run down my spine as I lay eyes on the gymnasium, knowing that Himeko was waiting in there. These mixed emotions were annoying me something terrible.

I need to get this over and done with quickly.

"She's a threat, therefore she has to die." I said aloud to myself, feigning courage to press forward for I felt my legs beginning to shake. How could mild interest lead me to become so... hesitant? These words just me feel even less at ease than I was before.

"She's a threat, therefore she has to die."

"She's a threat, therefore she has to die."

Somehow, I thought repeating these words to myself would help me overcome this uncertainty within me. Although it's not helping one bit.

I now find myself at the door, my trembling fingers reaching out in the dark towards the cold metal handle. It'd taken me longer than I thought it would to arrive. Possibly due to me subconsciously trying to prolong this moment as much as possible. There was no turning back now. With Girochi in the shadows, I knew that if I turned back now, he would make a big deal out of it. Would he be angry with me? Would he jest me? Take the opportunity to kill Himeko himself? He was really only there for a helping hand, and backup if needed. Just for if things got out of hand.

I forced myself to quickly twist the door handle and barge into the room.

"You came..."

The dark figure sat hunched over on a bench on the far side of the gym, the moonlight shining in from the window illuminating her golden hair and...

Were those tears?

"I thought you were tricking me... L-like everyone else..."

She stood up and discarded herself of the jacket she covered herself with, revealing an obviously expensive dress that glowed green in the luminosity. Himeko was... beautiful.

I clutched the stake that I held inside my jacket as she neared closer and closer to my trembling body. Knowing what I had to do.

"You know," I found myself saying, trying to keep my cool "I was supposed to kill you."

Himeko's eyes widened in shock as she grasped my sleeve, tears pouring out of her eyes.

**Himeko's POV**

S-So... Kaon knows...

How did she find out? I've been a good girl... I haven't hurt anybody...

"But... How did you know...?" I felt a lump in my throat, waiting for the answer she was going to give me.

It turns out my life was pointless anyway. I deserve to die... What if I go rogue, like in the stories? Miss Miyako told me that I could have anyone I wanted if I was granted her power... I thought it would help me win over Kaon eventually. I've tried and tried since the day I laid eyes on her, it's not fair! She hadn't even given me a second glance and whenever I was caught looking, a fake smile would only be thrown my way.

I know that everyone else wanted her for themselves but I saw myself as different... I tried...

My hopes were soaring when Kaon approached me today- I thought she was going to confess to _me_. Pathetic, shy little Himeko. I could feel everyone sneering at me, I was even told that she was going to trick me. Even though I'd been fooled so many times by cruel people, I thought still maintained hope that I even had a _tiny_ chance that Kaon liked me...

Fat chance. Of course she lied. Nobody as graceful and noble as her was going to even be kind and get my hopes up for a little while longer.

But I was wrong. This pointless life is about to come to an end.

"You see, I've been here for a long, _long time_. Picking out your kind. You need to be exterminated" Kaon said coldly, although with a somewhat trembling voice. She took hold of my sleeve and pulled me closer, so I could feel her breath in my ear.

I'm glad... To even be this close to Kaon. Even if I was going to die by her hand.

I could feel a sharp object pressing into my left breast, although it felt like it was shaking. It had broken through the fabric and the point dug into my skin.

I deserved this. This was my just desserts for giving into the lust the encompassed me and turning myself into a monster... Even though I had only fed on the pig's blood from the butchers up until now, I knew it was only a matter of time before I lost control...

I...

I'm even feeling pangs of yearning now.

"I'm sorry..." Just one time before my soul departs from this wretched body.

I found myself, pulling my head away from Kaon's sharp breaths and pressed my lips against hers.

It felt like a long time with my eyes closed, and surprisingly, in that 'long time' Kaon didn't pull away.

So this is what a real kiss feels like? I remember being with Miss Miyako. She said she'd teach me how to be with Kaon. She'd always plant her lips onto mine, forcefully. Her hands on the inside of my legs, sometimes trailing up to my panties, although she'd always stop there.

This was different.

The sound of wood hitting the floor sounded almost magical as Kaon's arms wrapped around me, her hands going nowhere near my femininity, they obediently stayed on the small of my back as she took control of the kiss.

Kaon's lips were soft... petite and not too commanding. It tasted somewhat sweet for someone with such a cold demeanour like her.

But... why was she even kissing me back? I _needed_ to die. She even said so.

Her body started to press against me so that we both fell to the floor with a thump. It hurt, but I didn't care. This felt like bliss, even though a knot was tied into my stomach.

Those wretched fangs started throbbing, as urges overwhelmed me.

I was ready to bite as she pulled away and offered me her hand.

**Chikane's POV**

I couldn't look at her as I offered her my hand. I could feel her lust for blood growing by the second.

"Himeko." I still maintained my gaze in another direction.

"On one condition will I let you live and have my blood."

I tried to keep my voice as hard as possible, even though being on top of Himeko like sent surges of arousal to my cunt like I had never felt before.

"You will be my slave, and I can do whatever I want to you." I found myself saying. I wasn't even sure if it was even_ me _saying it. I didn't want to deflower someone so beautiful, but I wanted to assert my dominance towards her. I'll even try and make her tell me how she came to be like this.

"B-but... Why...?" Beneath me, those violet gems glistened with tears of gratitude, melancholy, and a desperate lust for my blood. I realised that I was staring straight into her eyes once more and pulled my gaze away.

"Because." I simply said. I could hear a rustling from outside, knowing that Girochi was going to leave. As crude as he was, he acted like a gentleman when needed. Especially because he probably knew what was going to happen next.

Himeko took my arm and pulled me closer to her, so that I could feel her breath on my neck. Ugh, this was even worse for my apparent arousal.

I felt a sharp pang in my neck before I felt the blood slowly draining out of me. I knew that it didn't matter how much blood I lost. It's an unexplainable thing, really. Just a pretty decoration for somebody like me.

After, a while Himeko pulled away, her eyes were still gleaming with tears, although minus the distressed look.

I felt myself dive in for one more peck on the lips before speaking.

"It's now time for your end of the deal."

"Right here?"

I nodded and lightly swept away the hair covering Himeko's face.

"B-but I've never done it before..." she whimpered and looked me straight into the eye.

For some reason, I felt more composed than I had before and sensed _that_ part of me rising within myself again.

"Then you shouldn't have taken up my offer, should've you?" I smirked and held her wrists above her head before plunging into a lingering kiss, subconsciously rubbing my clothed hips against her tensed body. "K-Kaonf..."

Before tears streamed out of her eyes, Himeko smiled and released herself from all tension.

"I'm... grateful I can be with you like this..."

"As am I."

"Take me as is... I've wanted this for a long, long time..."

I could smell the sweet scent of perfume as I pressed my lips to her neck. So she really went as far as using perfume for me, didn't she?

I cupped her clothed breast in my hand and started rubbed where the nipple would be, earning soft moans from the blonde. Oh, those moans sounding like the angels chorus to me, but I wanted to hear more. So I unzipped the back of her dress and unclipped her bra with my free hand- which I had become an expert at after _years_ of experience.

With that out of the way, I slowly took my mouth to the already hardened lump and started sucking, occasionally flicking and licking it with my tongue. Geez, if that girl was any louder we would have to move somewhere else...

My hand let go of her wrists and found its way to her other nipple, gently rubbing and squeezing it, giving it as much attention as her other nipple got.

"Kaon..." Himeko lifted my chin with the tips of her fingers, kissing me once more before taking my hand and motioning it towards her panties, making it blatantly obvious that she wanted my hand down there. I gladly obliged, taking her hand and making her rub her own clit above her panties. I left her there for a while so that she eventually started rubbing the top of them by herself.

She then quickly did what was left of undressing herself and squirmed her way out of her green dress and uselessly tossed it to the side before taking my hand and sliding it below her panties.

Never had I thought Himeko to be so bold.

Himeko was _wet_ I could literally hear the squelching as my finger explored inside of her, quickly finding her clit and hastily rubbing it. Hearing the moans from Himeko stimulated me even more. She was so goddamn cute when she was feeling so much pleasure.

It wasn't long before I started to undress myself out of pure instinct. The scent of perfume was quickly replaced by _both _of our scents. I slid off her panties as she did mine and kissed the crook of her neck before biting it in sheer pleasure as Himeko entered two fingers into my cunt and started thrusting them in and out.

Ironic, isn't it. I'm the one biting the vampire's neck.

Himeko suddenly pushed me off of her surprised at my body. She started to get onto her knees and staring into my questioning eyes.

"I'm sorry." I found myself saying.

This was _really_ out of character for me... who was I to say sorry when Himeko didn't appear to be keeping up her end of the deal?

Himeko shook her head and mischievously smiled before pushing me onto my back and taking my hard nipple into her mouth and started sucking.

"I- Ah-!" I practically screamed at her- for someone so inexperienced, she did a _damn_ good job.

She took three of her fingers and thrust them in and out of my cunt, rubbing my clit with her thumb, all of this while my nipple was in her mouth.

She worked her way inside of me deeper and deeper, feeling me quickly start to clench around her finger and my juices started to seep out.

"Does it feel good?" saliva dripped from her small mouth as her lips parted from my breast.

I nodded, feeling surges of pleasure rise up through my stomach and my whole body heating up. Damn, why is she still working on me down there? I must look pathetic with my mouth open and my eyes rolling back into head as I almost reached my climax. But she suddenly pulled away.

"Um... do you mind if I can..."

She mounted me and our legs entwined as she pushed her wet pussy against mine and started grinding and fast as she could, the bow that she had fastened into her hair, almost slipping from its place.

Both of our names resonated off of the walls of the gymnasium as we fucked like wild animals on the hard, cold floor. But it didn't matter because being so near my climax blocked out anything uncomfortable I may have felt.

"I- ah! Himeko!" I cried as I felt myself come into her vagina as she did mine. I didn't even care if anyone happened to hear- it just mattered that everything felt good right now.

**Someone tell me just **_**what**_** the hell colour is Girochi's hair? Green? Greyish green? Blue grey green? Grey? **_**ORANGE**_**? kthx that's all. And review, too ;)**


End file.
